


Not a lie, it's just the truth.

by hyvesqoo



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyvesqoo/pseuds/hyvesqoo
Summary: Go Won and Choerry argue about who is Hyejoo's best friend between the two of them.





	Not a lie, it's just the truth.

If you could walk in loona's dorm right now, you could only hear silence.

 

Except in the living room where two girls who stand in front of each other talks loudly.

 

The blonde one has her arms crossed over her chest while the brunette one has both of her hand on her waist. Pretending to be upset.

 

"Why can't you accept I am Hyejoo's best friend?"

 

"Because I know It's not true. I am the one."

 

 

  
_(what happened earlier)_

 

The girls were resting from their practice when someone from the management called for them. They lined up in front of them and listened to what they have to say.

 

"Alright, we will upload cover of you as a thank you for fans. It will be by pair of two. We are usually the one to choose but this time, you are free to choose.  You are free to choose with who you want to do the cover and if it's a dance or vocal cover too."

They keep explaining everything they need to know and finished to speak.

"That's all. Keep the good work, girls !"

 

As soon as they were dismissed, the well know pair of best friends chose each other and was happy about it. It was at this time you can hear both of Go won and Choerry call "Hyejoo".

 

"Do you want to do it with me?" they both say synchronously.

 

Hyejoo looks at the two girls in front of her, confusion written on her face because of the situation she's in.

 

She looks around and see the pair already formed ; of course Heejin and Hyunjin would be together. As well as Kim Lip and Chuu. Cute duo Haseul and Vivi. And the powerful duo Yves and Jinsoul. She looks after Yeojin but she's busy drinking water not minding who to choose. If Hyejoo has to be honest, she thought Yeojin and Choerry would be together for this and she would be with Go won as usual. She looks again at the two and finally answer.

 

"Uh, I will do it with Yeojin." She smiles and run to the small maknae.

 

It's now the turn of Choerry and Go won to be confused, they didn't see that coming.

 

 

After they all talked a bit of their new task, six of them aka the adult line went to eat something out. Heejin, Hyunjin & Hyejoo went to work out a little bit. And Yeojin, Choerry and Go won went back to the dorm. The three of them watched tv and after some time Yeojin decided to chill in her bed. Nothing was said between the two girls until..

 

"I don't know why Hyejoo didn't choose me. I'm her best friend" explained Choerry.

 

"What? I'm her best friend!" retorted Go won.

 

  
and here's the beginning of the argument.

 

  
_(Back to the present.)_

 

 

"I'm the one because I'm always with her" say Go won with her cute tiny voice.

 

"But I'm also always with her and the fact we also go the same school prove I spent more time with her"

 

Go won wined and pout "That's not fair! But guess what? We always play games together"

 

"and I always watch her play when you're not here."

 

"I know all her secrets."

 

"I know them too and she knows mine."

 

"She always holds my hands more than anyone else"

 

"She holds mine too, not surprising since we all know she likes it"

 

"I'm always next to her."

 

"I'm the one who comfort her when she's feeling a bit down."

 

Go won stays silent for a while.

 

"She once told me I was her favorite person."

 

"and she tol- Wait, did she really tell you that?" Yerim was genuinely surprised at this fact.

 

"Yes but you should know that since she tells you everything?"

 

"I said she told me her secrets not everything she says.."

 

Choerry can see Go won is getting frustrated.

 

She let go a smile and put her hands on Go Won's shoulder "Don't worry I am sure you are Yves' bestfriend"

 

"Ugh Choerry! I am Hyejoo's best friend. Plus we are each other soulmate."

 

"Soulmate and best friend are different things. Let's just say you are Hyejoo's Soulmate and I am her best friend, sound good right? It's a win-win situation."

 

"Let's just wait for her and directly ask her the question." Go won frowns cutely.

 

"Why do you want to be Olivia's only best friend, Chaewon?"

 

"It's not like that, I don't mind if she has more than one."

 

"then why do you act like that?"

 

Yeojin is suddenly back in the room and sat down on the couch.

 

"Why can't Hyejoo have two best friends? What's the problem with that?" She looks at both of them waiting for an answer.

 

"Someone can't have two." say Choerry

 

"Hey, wait a minute here! Choerry, I thought Yeojin was your best friend" now Go won looks at her suspiciously.

 

"What? Of course she is."

 

"Why said someone can't have two best friends?" Yeojin asks first.

 

"And why you claim to be Hyejoo's only best friend then?" Go won asks second.

 

"Alright, Alright. I was just messing around with you, Go won. You don't really get angry over things so I wanted to know what can possibly make you mad and I got the answer today" she finally laughs about the situation. Choerry continues her explanation "We all know you two are always together no matter what so my idea was to claim I was the closest to Hyejoo to see your reaction."

 

"That's not even a smart idea" she shakes her head.

 

"but that was totally worth it to be honest" She has a huge smile saying that.

 

"So you're not her best friend?"

 

"Oh we're both her best friends. Even if you're like her first best friend while I'm only her second best friend" Choerry hugs Go won. "So don't be mad anymore, Chaewon"

 

"I want to say Yeojin is my best friend but Hyejoo is also my best friend but that doesn't mean I will snatch her from you. We all know it's impossible even if we try." Go won simply nod

 

Yeojin crash in the hug and make the two girls laugh.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"Hey! I need a hug too"

 

  
At the same time, everybody comes home and when they saw the scene, they asked if everything was fine.

 

"Yeah don't worry, just a family moment here" Yeojin says happily.

 

"Let me join!" Chuu and Heejin screamed before actually join them. The rest of the girls sit down on the couch, Hyejoo is the last to come as she was removing her shoes.

 

They part away from the hug and Yeojin stand next to Hyejoo.

 

"Hey Hyejoo, Is Gowon your bestfriend?"

 

Olivia raises an eyebrow "Yes, why?"

 

"Nothing but is Yerim also your bestfriend?"

 

"Uh she's also my bestfriend, yes"

 

Yves joins the conversation this time "Hyejoo, am I also your best friend?"

 

"Yes"

 

"Me too?" Jinsoul asks

 

"You too, Jinsoul"

 

"is Chuu your best friend?" Ask the bright girl that speaks in the third person.

 

She simply nod this time.

 

"HOW MANY BESTFRIENDS DO YOU HAVE, OLIVIA HYE?" Yeojin screams

 

Hyejoo laughs and shakes her head. "I'm just joking"

 

"We know, our boss baby" say Jinsoul as she cups her face and quickly hug her before going to her room.

 

One by one they start to leave the living room, leaving only Choerry and Hyejoo there. They sit side by side and Choerry has a grin on her face that her friend can't see.

 

"So.. today I found what make Chaewon mad" She speaks as she watches the tv innocently.

 

"What?" she was quick to answer, her voice full of surprise. "she never told me what makes her mad"

 

"Oh really? I understand why now" they are facing each other and choerry was all smiling. Unlike Hyejoo who has furrowed eyebrow.

 

Choerry thinks the situation is funny as both of them get mad or maybe jealous when it unvolves their bestfriend.

 

"What is it then?"

 

"She didn't say I can tell you though" she fakes thinking. Hyejoo seems sad that Go Won is keeping something away from her.

 

"I guess I can tell you but first explain why she's your best friend"

 

"Why so sudden?" you can tell Hyejoo is sceptical

 

"Just to be sure"

 

a quick silence pass before Hyejoo answer.

 

"Fine. I think it's because she understands me really well and I can be totally open about myself when I'm around her? Even if we are both shy, it's so easy to get along with her like she makes it simple to talk to her. Plus she's so fun and know how to be funny without trying to. What else to say? Mm.. I don't know, she's just.. Chaewon. What's up with this question anyway?"

 

Choerry is stunned.

 

"Well, I guess you said it all, why I'm also your bestfriend?"

 

"It just happened" she laughs

 

"Oh wow thanks, you did an essay about go won but not even for me. I'm offended now"

 

"I'm kidding, the reasons are similar even though I argue more with you than Chaewon"

 

"Yeah that's why she is your favorite person" she already know she will have a reaction with the information she just said.

 

"W-what? How do you know this?" Hyejoo is not embarrassed about the fact someone know this but rather curious she knows something said in private.

 

"Uhh Chaewon and I kind of argued about you earlier." she lets a nervous laugh but realize Hyejoo is shocked by what she said. "for fun of course, it wasn't that serious"

 

"Why did you even argue about me in the first place? It doesn't explain how you know this information."

 

"Alright I will explain everything to you, calm down Son Hyejoo." she clears her throat. "I wanted to know what make Chaewon irritated or mad. So I had this genius idea of telling her I was your only best friend, since you both are best friend, soulmate and all that jazz to see her reaction and well.. it did irritate her. And that's how we "argued" and she was the one to tell this little secret of yours."

 

Hyejoo seems like she doesn't know what to say. Dumbfounded is the word.

 

"But don't worry It wasn't serious or maybe it was for her. I should apologize again later. Now that I think about it again, she didn't explain why it bothers her so much if she is not your bestfriend."

 

Hyejoo suddenly get up

 

"I'm going to talk to her now"

 

She starts leaving but not before adding "Oh and Yerim? You are also my favorite person when you give me emotional support. Thanks for being my mood maker and a ball of sunshine I guess?" She smiles sincerely.

 

"Go before I start crying"

 

they both laugh and hyejoo finally see the grin on her friend's face.

 

She directly goes into their room and surprisingly see only Chaewon on her bed playing a video game.

 

"Where is Sooyoung and Jiwoo?" she asks as she climbs her own bunk bed.

 

"Sooyoung is taking a shower and Jiwoo is talking with the others in their room."

 

Silence filled the room for a while, hyejoo thinks it's better to talk before the two others come back even though they have nothing to hide.

 

"Yerim told me you two had a non-serious quarrel about me" she looks at Chaewon for a reaction but she doesn't react much. The only thing she does is sighing.

 

"Yeah indeed but it was only a trap, not fair"

 

"I know but why where you mad about that then?"

 

"I wasn't that mad, it only bothered me a little bit"

 

"Alright but why?"

 

All the time they were talking, Chaewon was still playing her game but stopped for now.

 

"Well, I don't know if I ever told you this but.. You are the first person I consider like a bestfriend. Sure I have close and great friends but not this strong like I have with you. I don't even know why I got irritated when Yerim insisted to be the only one."

 

"You seem to be the jealous best friend type"

 

"What? There is such a thing like that in friendship?"

 

"Of course but don't worry I feel honored that you are this kind of bestfriend"

 

"Don't flatter yourself Hyejoo, I have other things that make me mad, you just have to find out yourself."

 

"Challenge accepted, Chaewon !"

 

they both smirks simultaneously.

 

"Now take your switch and play with me. I want a battle to show you who's the best."

 

"Right, I will have no mercy on you" she giggles followed by gowon.

 

 

 

During one of their many rematches, Hyejoo looks at the other girl who is not happy to lose so many times. In this simple moment, she is thankful to share a part of her life with this girl that makes her life better as well as the other ten girls.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this fiction in my draft since February even before the mess celuv.tv made with the bestfriends part lmao.  
> I'm kinda sad how my mind turned the whole work because the idea was great but I didn't write it well. (sorry) ;;  
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading ~ hope it was still fine for you. 
> 
> As usual, excuse me for grammar and english mistakes. + the repetition of some words.


End file.
